Bad liar
by Snfanist
Summary: They watched the petals fall as they fell in love. They promised to watch next year. And then he betrayed. After all, he was a "Bad lair." (Sasunaru/SasukexNaruto/shounen ai/boyxboy)


**Snfanist : Hi people, just so you know it's my first story. So don't be to harsh. Ignore the grammar mistakes. It'll be pretty short too. Despite that i hate sad endings i had to write this. I once saw a doujinshi so i got the idea there. Can't find the doujinshi anymore though.**

 **Warning:Yaoi(boyxboy), Sasunaru**.

 **Disclaimer : I do not, under any circumstances, own Naruto. (Ha! I wish!) I only own the plot. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Otherwise there would be yaoi.**

~oOo~

Team 7, which consisted of three 12 year old genin and one jonin, trained like usually. Today there weren't any missions. Just sparing. But that was just fine with Naruto. He was a bit sore from their last mission. "Sasuke-teme didn't help at all!" That's why he would say, knowing it wasn't true and that no one belived him. Kakashi paired Naruto up with Sasuke while he trained with Sakura. It began.

While Sasuke's stance was perfect and tense, Naruto's was left with a few weak spots that could be attacked. Which Sasuke used. He was of course faster than that moron and smarter. Naruto may have defended himself in time but he didn't manage to brace himself for Sasuke's next kick. Which was aimed at his rips. The force of the kick alone hurt but also had him flying a few feets away.

 _'Damn that Teme!'_ He didn't have time to think anymore because Sasuke was already making his move. Which Naruto blocked and summoned ten shadow clones. Their sparing continued like always and like always Sasuke won.

"Alright, you're all dismissed. Go home. Ja ne!" Without a warning Kakashi poofed away. Sakura immediately got into her 'Sasuke fangirl' mode and asked Sasuke out, which Sasuke ignored and Naruto asked Sakura out which deserved him a punch on the head. And with a "So mean, Sakura-chan!" whine they all parted.

~oOo~

 _'What will I eat today? Pork? Miso? Hmm, maybe I can convince Iruka-sensei to buy me some Ramen! But... he's busy... Hm, alright! I'll go watch the Sakura trees!'_

With that in mind Naruto left his apartment and went in direction Sakura fields. Yes these trees were beautiful. Just like Sakura-chan. Especially now that they were falling.

~oOo~

Naruto saw a big Sakura tree in the middle that stood out. It was kinda hard too see the difference since so many Sakura petals were falling. He tried climbing his way up and he succeed. Nearly. He slipped on a branch and nearly fell over as well. If it weren't for an arm cathing him. He sat on a big branch now and turned to thank whoever saved him when the not-so-unknown stranger spoke "Hey Usuratonkachi, why didn't you climb with chakra?" Naruto immediately turned annoyed and glared at his rival, which didn't faze Sasuke one bit. When Naruto didn't answer Sasuke guessed "Your chakra is not fully recovered, right? From that mission yesterday?" Naruto shivered to think about that mission. The mission who was supposed to be their first C-rank. But turned A-rank. He dreaded to think about his first kill (in a way) and Sasuke's near death. Sasuke sighed when nothing but silence responded him.

He saw Naruto turn around and watch the petals fall. He also saw the sad look in the blondes eyes.

Naruto could only gasp in surprise when two strong arms embraced him from behind. He struggled and threw a questioning look at Sasuke. All of a sudden Sasuke kissed him and he froze. When Sasyke pulled away Naruto was about to yell at him but didn't get the chance since said raven spoke "We'll watch them next year, alright?" Naruto, after a few minutes when he got out of the shock, could only nod dumbfounded. He was indeed saddened by the fact that these beautiful petals were dying. He was definitely looking forward to the next year. Oh yeah. And he was totally confused but not disgusted by the kiss. If anything it was pleasant.

Naruto stayed in Sasuke's arms as they watched the petals fall. And unknowingly fell in love. Naruto suddenly yelled "Promise me!" Sasuke looked startled and threw him a questioning look. "Promise me that _we'll_ watch the petals _together next year!_ " Sasuke smiled, stunning Naruto in the process, and said "I promise!".

~oOo~

A sixteen years old blonde held a scratched headband. Tears fell from the blondes eyes as he watched the Sakura petals fall. On the exact same spot where he and Sasuke promised to each other three years ago.

He smiled a small sad smile and said

"You're such a bad lair, Sasuke!".

 **The end.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Snfanist:I know it isn't much but I just wanted to write it. Uhm, review is very welcome!**


End file.
